Vampires and Quincy, Oh my!
They Who Prowl the Night Myst was sitting under a tree, trying to find her nephew and sister-in-law by focusing on demonic Reishi. Hm...Hayashi's not close enough. Perhaps I should see if Shade's... As she thought of her younger brother, she began sobbing. Myst, you stupid twit! He is DEAD! There's not anything you can do about it. Shade is gone, again. However, she picked up a strange Reshi pattern, and decided to follow it. Like all evenings, Ryuichi found himself patrolling Karakura Town, picking off the occasional Hollow. He might not have shown it, but inwardly he couldnt have been happier. For one reason or another Hollow activity had increased drastically in the past few months, so much so that killing Hollows had become a daily, or rather evening occurance for him. He flipped open his PDA, to tally his latest kill and enter in its displayed abilities, he referred to it as his "Horodex". Making his last rounds, his senses flared, as he noticed a peculiar spiritual signature off in the distance. East bound, and moving. No, it was coming this way!? High level of spiritual power too. Hmm. Should I set a trap? Better safe than sorry. He only had a minute at best before the presence was on him, so he quickly set to work. He cast a Ginto spell, one with a delayed effect - a modified version of a typical barrier roughly as strong as a level 40 binding spell, it would come into effect when another ginto spell is cast. He set the barrier up around the perimeter roughly three-hundred meters across. Then he set another trap, this one centered on his location - a binding ginto with an destructive one inside. It wasnt particularly damaging, no more powerful than a level 30 hado, but it would at least buy him some time if they came to blows. With his trap set, Ryuichi waited, his trademark M1911 colts in hand, as he lazily leaned against the side of nearby building. Myst smiled when she was within 300 meters, and made notice of the faint smell of gunpowder and iron. She decided to scare the being that held such meger wepons. "Human, make note of this. I'm not easy to kill. Bullet's are useless, for you are about to learn, I am not human. So please, come now, and allow me to have a drink of blood." She began laughing. "I'm only playing games. It's alright. I swear not to harm you." Ryuichi stepped out, a smirk on his face as he came to face the stranger. His eyes peered behind his glasses, that seemed to glow faintly with blue light. Clicking his tongue, he waved his right hand lazily, "Sorry, but I dont do the kinky stuff until the third date. But I gotta say....a wannabe vampire...dressed in cosplay?" chuckling, he shook his head in disbelief. In an instant all traces of his former humor was gone, replaced by calculating look, as his eyes seemed to pierce into the very depths of her soul. "If its a fight you want..," he says bringing his guns to his front, "...I'm more than happy to oblige. And these guns? They dont fire bullets." He finishes as he pulls the trigger. A stream of brillant white blue light streaked from the barrel, dust parting from its path as it headed towards the femme fatale. Myst fired off her Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei, a massive red beam like a Cero, to block the blue light. "Gee. You must be a real hit with the ladies at parties. Shooting us without warning." She smiled calmly as her natural Reikon Kyuuban instincts kicked in. "Hmph, I've been told girls like it rough." he said with a grin. Realizing that she was likely on guard, he decided to surprise the women. It was obvious she wasn't aware of who or rather what he was so he might as use this to his advantage. He lowered himself to the ground in a pose similar to the runners start. "You're going to have try harder than that...but by that point, you'll be torn to shreds!" Ryuichi says as he disappears from sight. Without warning, streaks of spiritual energy began appearing from all sides, the Quincy flickering in and out like a ghost, as they rained down upon Vampiress, from all angles. Myst's smile quicky faded as she used Ketsueki Butoukai, the Kyuuban version of the Shunpo used by Shinigami, to dodge most of the arrows. However, one of them nailed her leg, sending a shower of blood everywhere. "Come now, must you be harsh? I mean, yeah, I like a good tussle sometimes, but still." After firing his inital slavo of attacks, Ryuichi pauses as he assess his opponent. He floats down, his feet surrounded by a shimmering light, before he drops off a few feet of the ground his feet silently and lightly making contact as he touches soil and concrete. "Hmm, you're not much of a fighter are you? Maa, this is a disappointment. That is...unless what they say about vampires is true." he says putting away his guns. "I've heard that despite your weaknesses, you vampires are monsters in melee. I tell you what. Its obvious that I'm stronger, so I'll be lenient just once. If you can entertain me...then maybe...just maybe...I won't kill you." He says with an arrogant smirk. His form once again blurs, as he charges forward at blinding speed. His fist is cocked back as he flickers in front of the vampiress as he lunges forward in a wide haymaker, "Gotcha!" he says suddenly disappearing. He appears to her left side, his feet crushing into ground beneath them, cracking it with the sheer force of his power. Shifting his body, raw spiritual power literally begins spinning in a corkscrew fashion around his legs, waist, and body, as he slams into her side with a shoulder thrust, as its energy explodes outward with devastating force. Myst gracefully flipped in the air, landing without a sweat. "If I wasn't a Vampire, that could have killed me." Myst drew her Zanpakto and grinned. "I was once a Shinigami in my past, so I kept my powers. I'm also the strongest of all Reikon Kyuuban, as vampires are properly known as. Knowing that, are you sure you want to risk it?" she ran in, and when she was in range, she swung with only enough force to leave a bruise. Ryuichi smirked in response, his eyebrow raising to accentuate his arrogance. He channeled spiritual energy to his left arm, as he raised it to block the attack. But even with the spiritual reinforcement, the sword drew a little blood. "Hmph, is that the best you can do?" With his right hand, he spread his fingers out as spiritual energy quickly gathered into a solid form, as german syllables left his mouth, obviously an incantation. It took but a moment however before the energy expanded, releasing a transparent rectangular beam of energy, "Sacred Bite!" he yelled as it sped upward hurtling towards the vampiress's midsection. Using the force of the spell itself, Ryuichi launched himself back his feet skidding across the ground as he gained distance. Raising his other hand, his body shined brightly as he released more spiritual power with the utterance of his next spell. Myst spun around, the beam barely passing under her arm. When she felt more power emanating from the man behind, she prepared a Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei to counter whatever it was. "Again, would have done some major damage, if I wasn't different." She focused the attack, using more of what little blood she had absorbed. I'll need to feed soon. More like after the battle. "You know...if there's one thing learned..." His spiritual energy began coalascing around his outstretched hand. "..is that it doesnt matter what kind of creature you are..." It glowed brightly before collapsing into a small sphere the size of a marble, "..you can still bleed, which means...you can still die!" He finishes, as the energy erupts into a wide encompassing beam of pure energy. Red and orange intertwine as the heat it releases causes the very water vapor to evaporate, and the earth beneath it to melt. It shoots forth with a defeaning howl, as the ground beneath Ryuichi breaks apart, as he is thrown backwards by its force. It hurtles towards the vampire with increasing speed, its shape reminiscent of a rapidly growing smoldering meteor. Myst didn't hesitate to fire her own attack to block Ryuichi's attack. Unlike last time, the two blasts were unequal, and her's was the weaker one. Thankfully, the few moments she gained were enough to move away from the impending destruction. Holy crap. This guy's strong. Myst stood on top of a tall building, trying to catch her breath before her opponent was able to find her. Ryuichi skidded across the ground before twisting in the air to reorient himself. Landing in a low crouch he took a gulping breath as he felt his spiritual reserves drop from the attack. Glancing up he saw the devastation of his attack, a twenty foot wide smoldering crater that seemed to carve itself deep into the earth as its end was obscured by the darkness of the night. He struggled to his feet, feeling somewhat weak as his energy began to steadily replenish itself. His Sichtausfalke lit up, its display showing a quickly retreating energy signature in the distance. Heh, so she was able to evade the attack huh? Hmm, but...she's getting weaker. he thought, his own senses detecting the fluctuations of her spiritual power. No doubt she'll need to feed soon to restore her own reserves. Nodding to himself he flew into the air, gliding on the spiritual particles beneath his feet with Hirenkyaku. Within a few seconds he stood atop on a tall building gazing upon Myst's form. He smirked, as he walked towards her, his stride casual and exuding arrogance. "Well," he said between steps, "I think its time you get serious before you end up dead. For whatever reason you seem to be holding back. How uncharacteristic of the fabled vampires. I expected a ruthless almost bloodlust frenzy in your attacks. I suppose the myths surrounding your kind are just that...myths. Hmph...I would let you go but," turning on his heel he gazed up at the moon, his face illuminated in its faint light, as he fingered one of his pistol, "....my guess is...there are more of you out there....and I need to know....if you...and your kind are a danger. I'll leave it up to your imagination to figure out the details." Moonlit Conflict "You just caught me on a bad night. If I had some blood to drink, perhaps I'd be more of a challenge. And yes, there are others. However, only one other is natural like me. As you can most likely imagine, he is my boyfriend. We rule the Reikon Kyuuban, the leaders. The others also hold leadership positions. Collectively we are the 13 Dracula, however we only have seven total members as of yet. To further tell you, yes I have one or two tricks up my sleeves." Myst's hair became white, and her eyes a deadly crimson. "Now you will learn why I am known as the best." Smirking, Ryuichi felt his insides excite, as he felt his opponents spiritual power suddenly spike, and continue to increase. Quirking an eyebrow he playfully regarded his opponent, "Oh? So it you do have some fight left in ya. Good." Though inwardly Ryuichi was growing concerned. His last attack had used a significant amount of his reserves and it would take a little while before they were normal again. He'd have to play it smart. For now. His pistols glowed brightly before seemingly dissipating as they liquified and slithered beneath the sleeves of his shirt as he reached behind his back to retrieve his weapon. Flipping out a his weapon it appeared as a standard hilt for a katana, though no blade was visible. His hand suddenly charged with energy and from the guard a beam of energy sprang a faint hum occompanying its appearance. Bursting into action, his form blurred as he flew towards Myst, his Seele Schneider leaving a white-blue energy trail in its wake. Appearing above her, he swung and in an instant one blade turned to many as a shower of strikes descended upon her. Myst blocked the blade with her bare hand, although she took a fair bit of damage from the vibration the Schneider produced. "Good choice, human. I think you have done what few men have before. You've made a fight interesting." She flicked her wrist, throwing Ryuichi like a doll. "Perhaps tonight I could drink your blood. You'd be sublime, I feel it." It all happened so quickly. At first, Ryuichi had been rather confident in this battle. Afterall this Twilight vampire goth girl, was so far - a pushover. He'd taken his time, played around with her a bit, and gotten cocky enough that he'd forgo his specialization and use his worst skill - swordsmanship. Everything had been going according to plan, but after the last exchange he wasnt so sure. When she caught his blade with her arm, he grinned as he normally did, the familiar sensation of siphoning spiritual energy being a welcome reward. But when she flicked him off like swatting a fly, with just a twist of her wrist? He...was starting to have some doubts. After he smashed against the concrete floor of the building rooftop and skidded across the ground like a rag doll, he started to think that winning may not have been as easy as he originally thought. The force of her...well it wasnt an attack, but it well could have been, had knocked him off the building. On instinct he had gathered spiritual particles to serve as a platform to keep him afloat, before he managed to stop his trajectory and struggle to his knees. Wiping the blood that was running down his mouth, a tell-tale sign of some internal bleeding, he was forced to regard his opponent in a new light. Ryuichi knew of his propensity to get cocky in a battle, but he honestly hadnt expected much out of the vampire given her initial attack. Thankfully though she mentioned that she was considered the strongest along with another so....if...err...when he beat her...the others would soon follow. He replaced his Seele Schneider with his dual pistols, figuring that the time for games was over. Evident by Mysts new transformation, she was now serious. And he was caught unaware's by her strength. Assuming it was anything like Arrancar, most if not all of her abilities could be augmented as a result. His eyes seemed to glow faintly under the moonlit night, cold and calculating as he planned his next move. With a smirk he took off, disappearing from sight, as he landed back on the rooftop. "Thats a neat little trick you've got there missy. But I've got something like that too." Holding up his gloved hand a crystal could be seen in its center. It glows fiercely for a brief moment before it faded. In that instant, Ryuichi's own spiritual power began to spike, quickly rising, as raw spiritrons, visible to the naked eye was pulled from the very air itself into his person. "This isn't the Quincy Final Form, but it does provide a decent boost. Unlike the standard glove this modified version can provide up three times its resistance. I've just lowered it by two. So allow me to introduce you to the Stage Three - Pseudo-Quincy Final Form." chuckling to himself, the earth beneated him cracked as spiritual energy was ripped from the building, however small it was. Whipping his weapons to the forefront, he gave one last quip, "Oh, and...you might want to dodge this." He opened fire. Unlike the thin streaks of light his guns fired before, a single shot was like a lance of pure energy, and about as thick as his arm. It hurtled forward with incredible speed, only to be followed by several more shots six in total from one gun as he burst into action, moving at high speeds, while he chanted an incantation, holding his other gun behind him, as it gathered energy at its tip. Myst couldn't help but smile at Ryuichi's tenacity. However, her smile was short lived as many of the shots wizzed right past her head. "Shine Down, Hikari no Megami!" Her Zanapakuto grew until it looked like a golden verson of Sephiroth's Muramasa in Final Fantasy VII. The sole distinction was the blade itself, it was a reverse blade. Even in the dead of night, the moon above gave enough light for her Shikai to work, or at least, that was the plan. To further complicate matters, Myst hadn't released the sword in years, almost a decade and a half. Using her enhanced senses, she blocked most of the shots, the ones she missed tore into her sides like a knife through butter, the wounds healed rather quickly because of her regeneration though. "Damn little man. Not many can say they've injured my Vampire form more than once. I'm honestly impressed with your skills. If it's worth anything, you're also the first one who's seen this form in actual combat." Ryuichi looked curiously at the vampire as she...released her zanpakutou. Which wasnt good for him. On top of being a vampire, and a transformation she also had release states. He knew he was strong, but he wasnt quite at the level of a Shinigami Captain. And neither was she...meaning...she didnt have Bankai...which in of itself was good. For him. "Hmm, then allow me to extend my sincerest pleasure at witnessing your transformation. And to be one of the first to do battle against it. So...ladies first?" Ryuichi said with a wave of his hand. He was going to allow Myst to lead in this dance of death. "Why thank you." Myst said, running in, taking full advantage of her Shikai's range to attack without much fear of a counter, unless it were those guns again. However, the massive blade was as tiring to wield as ever before. As she got close to Ryuichi, she feigned a swing from the left, and quickly spun around, aiming for the right. If this connects, the added momentum should overcome the dullness of my sword, and then this skilled fighter's blood will be mine! To his delight, Ryuichi was treated to a simple frontal assault from the vampire. If only things were so simple. Even with his boost in spiritual power, he was for the most part unused to the strength and speed increases so it generally took a bit of time for him to settle into his new power. Which to his chagrin was exactly was taking longer than usual. No doubt backlash from his previous level of spiritual power. He tried to dodge only to find himself hurling his body away. Unfortunately the attack was a feint, which sent him spiraling right into the actual attack. Thankfully his enhanced senses allowed him to use his nearly unparalleled reiryoku manipulation, as the massive blade struck with thunderous force into his ribcage, a shockwave rippling outward from his ribcage, causing the very earth to crack beneath him. However he had been able to concentrate a significant mass of spiritual energy towards the point of impact, to reduce its damage - at the very least he wasn't cleaved in half, though it did break skin drawing a fountain of blood. The blow sent him hurtling towards the ground crashing into it and nearly breaking the floor beneath him. He in a pile of debris, briefly before he used Hirenkyaku to disappear. In a flash he appeared behind the vampire, roughly four paces, firing one of his shots at the vampires sword itself - his intent to disorient the woman, while his second shot, arced from his barrel, circling around her as it was aiming to hit her from the front, before firing a third one straight towards her back. She was effectively caught in a pincer attack, with no way to go but up; exactly where he wanted her to go. Myst jumped above the shots almost out of reflex. He's smart, keeping me away from that blood. Keeping her senses sharp, she quickly stabbed her blade down, anchoring it into the building. With a flip, she landed on the hilt. "You are skilled with those pistols. I've never had such a challenge from a non-vampire. Well, except for a demon, but that's a special case." "A Challenge?" he says raising an eyebrow, "You make it sound as if...you're going to win. How naive." Clicking his tongue, Ryuichi shakes his head in disbelief. "I'll never understand the lunacy...nay...that concieted nature of you spiritual beings. For someone who had to release their Zanpakutou and transform into their strongest state....just to even the fight. Hmph. You have a funny definition of power." "So what are you really after? You havent been taking this seriously since the beginning, and its obvious you're less than willing to use lethal force. I told you before, as long as I know you or your friends arent a danger, I won't have to take time out of my busy schedule to hunt you all down. So...Myst," he says using her name for the first time, "..whats it gonna be? Are you a friend?" he then points his pistol aiming at her head, "Or foe?" "I am a friend, if you wish. I was solely testing myself anyway. If you want, perhaps I could make you one of us. An odd combination that would be. Feel free to decline or accept. It's your choice. However, you will never grow old, never die. Just beware pointy wooden things. Another myth that is actually wrong is the whole garlic thing. Like I said, your call on this one." Myst said, calmly given the situation. "The reason I'm asking you to think on it is because I cannot in good spirits change those unwilling." Sheathing his weapons, and readjusting his modified Sanrei Glove to its normal level, Ryuichi replied, "Friend it is then. But I'll have to decline on the offer. Tempting as it is, I'm more comfortable being a...crossroads type of creature. We humans have a rather unique potential in our ability to assimilate powers from varying races. Given time I'll find a way to overcome the barrier between spiritual species. Which....I can only do so as a human. You understand? But I digress." shifting into a more relaxed Ryuichi's normally arrogant posture is now rather palatable, along with his previous condenscending tone. Walking towards Myst in a non-threatening manner, he draws a business card, handing it to her. "You can contact me at this number." Myst took the card warily, knowing how creative her opponent can be. "Thank you. If you change your mind, I'll be around here to hunt. But you'll have no choice sooner or later. Kyuuban are indeed a race unto ourselves. So I may yet drink from you, mortal." Her transformation wore off as she resealed her Zanpakto, but she smiled warmly. "I'm sorry for any trouble our little scuffle caused you." "Don't worry about it. Each battle is a lesson in the trials of life. Until we meet again, Myst." Ryuichi nods his head in her direction before turning and making a running leap off the building. Likely to continue his "rounds" no doubt, leaving Myst to her own thoughts. A human who could fight me, you are interesting Ryuichi. As I stand here, I hope we one day meet again. Myst smiled when the thought crossed her mind. "No...not human. Quincy. You've earned than much from me." Category:Firegod00 Category:Illuminate Void Category:Fanfiction